


Wasn't Expecting That

by Mswriter07



Series: Daniel/Dylan AU moments [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Silent Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: AN AU moment after Daniel pulls Dylan from the Macau river.





	Wasn't Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. This isn't related to the first story in this series, just it's own standalone moment.

Daniel had just pulled Dylan out the Macau river, both soaked and shivering, with the others asking questions. Neither man heard anything but buzzing in their ears and they kept their eyes locked on each other. Daniel was first to move, he wrapped his arms around Dylan, and whispered, “You okay?”

Dylan nodded against Daniel’s shoulder and gripped at Daniel’s blazer. They seemed to have a silent conversation before they broke apart and stood up off the damp ground. They moved away from the bank and the others helped take them back to Iong’s Magic Shop. Li and his grandmother Bu Bu gathered blankets and the two wrapped themselves in them while they found a bench to share at the table. Hot tea passed around and the two sipped theirs slowly.

“So what’s your deal?” Lula asked from the other side of the table as she looked at Dylan and Daniel.

“What deal? I just about drowned and Danny saved my ass.” Dylan said.

“You both are control freaks with ego problems. What’s with the sudden silent conversations?” Merritt asked as he joined in the interrogation.

“Not sure what you’re getting at so I’d leave it alone. He saved me and I think now we need to focus on taking down Tressler and Mabry.” Dylan replied.

“Let’s get this plan going so we can all get some sleep.” Danny said.

The team got to planning and they settled on a few ideas from Dylan and Daniel with room for other ideas if necessary when they started the plan. Dylan was the first to retire for the night and told the others they needed to get to sleep soon so they could be ready for the flight the next morning. He went up to the small suite Bu Bu pointed him to and he decided a hot shower then bed was in order.

A few minutes later his bedroom door opened and he heard Daniel talking quietly. Dylan walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel over his shoulders as he dried his hair as best he could. Daniel closed the door and said, “Bu Bu said we were sharing.”

“Okay. Bathroom is free if you want to take a quick shower.”

“To warm up would be nice.” Daniel said as he headed into the bathroom.

Dylan walked over to the only bed in the room and pulled out a pair of his boxer briefs and an undershirt and changed before Daniel came out of the bathroom. He got under the covers and he waited for Daniel to come to bed. He didn’t know what to expect sharing a bed for the night but he’d deal with things as they came.

Daniel walked out a few minutes later with a pair of sleep pants on and he was drying his own hair. He looked at Dylan as he laid in bed and flipped pages of a book. Dylan didn’t seem to be paying him any attention so he dropped his towel on the floor and went to what was his side of the bed. Only when he slid under the blankets did Dylan look at him and he saw a spark of something in Dylan’s eyes.

Dylan didn’t know where the courage came from but he leaned over Daniel and gave him a quick chaste kiss. He pulled away before Daniel could respond and he said, “Thank you for saving my life.”

Daniel pressed his fingers to his lips and he mumbled, “I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“Me neither.” Dylan said as he propped himself up on his elbow. 

“Can we try that again?” Daniel asked as he mirrored Dylan’s position.

“Um, I guess we can.” Dylan replied shocked that Daniel would want to kiss him back.

Daniel smirked and asked, “Wasn’t expecting that?” Dylan shook his head and Daniel met him in the middle where he pressed a kiss to Dylan’s lips before he laid him flat on his back and continued to kiss Dylan making the kisses deeper. 

The next morning, the two men were the first downstairs for breakfast and Dylan had Daniel pressed against the kitchen counter and making out with their coffees off to the side. “Awww….” Lula said.

Dylan jumped and broke the kiss between he and Daniel. Daniel glared over Dylan’s head and said, “We aren’t as bad as you and Jack. We know exactly what we want from the other. Isn’t that right Dylan?”

Dylan was fighting his blush and he said, “I think we do.”

“Near death experiences are eye opening.” Daniel said as he looked at Dylan with fondness.

“Definitely.” Dylan replied as he leaned back in for another kiss.

“Come on guys. We have a plane to catch to London. You’ll have hours to make out once we board.” Jack said.

Daniel smirked and whispered to Dylan, “Mile high club?” Dylan groaned and leaned into Daniel some more.

“All done here. Let’s go.” Dylan said as he finally pulled himself away from Daniel and laced their fingers together.


End file.
